Shake, Rattle & Roll
by QuinnSalvatore
Summary: One Shot Faberry go to a 1950's themed school reunion dance, inspired by Big Joe Turner's "Shake, Rattle & Roll"


"Quinnie, honey?" There was a certain tone to Judy Fabray's voice that was unmistakable, it was excitement. It was joy. It was content. Yes, Judy Fabray had been _very _content recently. She'd baked four upside down cakes which the small street she'd lived on enjoyed tremendously, she'd donated three good pairs of heel to the red cross charity shop near McKinely ands she'd even picked up knitting again. When people saw Judy Fabray in Walmart this morning it was presumed that her expression and manner was because her daughter was coming home, so no one really presumed to ask further. Though of course Judy was more than happy to have her Quinnie back for the holidays, there was more to her story. Judy Fabray was absolutely content because her Quinnie was exactly that. Finally.

"Mom I'm just coming I swear, is she here?" Quinn tugged at the sherbet lemon that sat nicely tight on top and poofed out in an over the knee Meringue. When she heard that the reunion was still on she couldn't help but feel excited. Part of her because she wanted to show everyone how far she'd come, that part was a little more selfish than the altruistic motive to see all her friends. But it was different, considering she'd been seeing a lot of the only person she wanted to a lot. Her and Rachel had _definitely _kept in contact, in fact, they were dating. But that's a whole other story. She was excited to see Brittany and Santana since the monthly meetings didn't seem to be enough these days, but even Puck would be a familiar face to see. With these warm thoughts Quinn adjusted the last curl on her head that had been neatly pinned into a bun like construction on her head. Peachy lips and modest eyes made her definitely feel like a housewife on the loose, but with a last spray of perfume and slipping into her pearly pumps she had to admit that this was fun. Actually, if she was being truly honest with herself (which she tried to be more recently than ever) it was going to be fun because of one person and one person only. It was going to be fun because of Rachel Berry. But then again, collecting potatoes would be fun with her Rachel. Hearing Judy call out frantically that the car was here sent a wave of butterflies migrating through Quinn's body, but they weren't ones of nerves or worries, they were simply of excitement and delight. Since the two girls had done a lot more than dance together. Quinn's cheeks flushed a deep red and she huffed at herself for thinking about that so early on in the night. Grabbing a matching cream cardigan and her purse she padded out from her room and hovered by the staircase waiting for the door to open. Soon enough it did, and soon enough her Rachel came through, beautiful and breath taking as always. Rachel's chestnut locks had been given plenty of volume to happily bump along her shoulder line and flick up in a wonderfully smooth curve all the way round. Her raspberry dress floated perfectly in all the right place, and though it was a little less A-symetrical and longer than Quinn's, it definitely did her girl justice. A pearl necklace lay upon Rachel's perfectly prominent collar bones and Quinn took a moment to say a silent prayer for the strapless dress. And then still out of view from the story above she peeked into one of her favorite moments which luckily had begun to be more recent, Judy and Rachel greeting. Quinn could never forget the worried anxious looks that Judy's face expressed when Puck came round (though that was understandable), and she always seemed a little hesitant and awkward around Finn. Even Sam had taken some time to warm up to, but Rachel, Rachel seemed to be the sun itself in Judy's eyes. She listened to them catch up like old friends, and watch Judy compliment the petite brunette, she heard Rachel say all the things an aging woman would want to hear, but the best part was it was all genuine. After the chuckles and the hugging was over Quinn knew it was time to shine. Even though in her eyes Rachel was the only star.

"Oh my Miss Rachel Berry don't you look a treat" Quinn said with a cheshire green in her best deep southern accent. "Momma now why don't you offer Rachel here some cool ice tea in this weather?" she arched her eyebrows as she came down the stairs to Rachel's delight and chuckling, Judy shook her head with a warm grin and ushered her out the door reminding her that they were going to be late.

"You look beautiful" Quinn whispered against Rachel's ear whilst Judy quickly hustled around the house looking for her camera to take a photo, Rachel looked up at Quinn judgmentally and rolled her eyes, but as soon as she caught her gaze her lips settled on a smile.

"You too Miss Fabray" she said mimicking the same souther accent as Quinn had demonstrated before. Judy quickly appeared in front of the girls a little flustered but with her camera in hand.

"Okay now I need you to both say Mississippi mud pie" she called as Rachel and Quinn came closer, Quinn's right arm wrapping around Rachel's back drawing her in as Rachel's arm crossed Quinn's front and her hand found that familiar place on her waist. Picture perfect Judy would say, and though the girls often disagreed and protested, it felt the perfect bit for sure. Just as Judy was about to take the picture she let out a tremendous sigh and dropped her hand to her side camera in side as she frowned at the girls. "And where are your corsages?"

"This isn't prom, mom-"

"Plus Q and I don't really do the whole corsage thing" Rachel added in a softer tone than Quinn had and Judy's expression didn't seem so wounded. None the less her expression of sheer delight had definitely been muted.

"Wait" Quinn said before slipping away from Rachel's hold and making her way to the bouquet of flowers that stood perched on the hallway table. She picked a red rose from the bundle and broke the stem near the flower before making her way back to Rachel. Taking her wrist gently in her hand she slipped the rose under the bracelet and in a few gestures secured it. But before returning to her photo position she caught those familiar brown eyes. "Next time it's your turn Berry" she said with a hint of a smirk. That signature smirk that drove Rachel crazy. Rachel's hand fell back in place on Quinn's waist but this time Quinn put her left hand over Rachel's and entangled their fingers with a reassuring squeeze. And as photos were taken and car journeys made, hugs of reunion and laughter of the past neither girl for a moment hesitated to think what other people might think of them both. Because for neither girl, it did it matter one single bit.


End file.
